Hoof Beats and Heartbeats
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Jake and Sam are riding in War Drum Flats and a hunter mistakes Sam for a deer.


**Before you read this I have to warn you there are a lot of POVs mostly Jake's. Yes I decided to let Jake be the main character. Sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't reread this because I wanted to post it as soon as possible**

**Here you go.**

**Review Please!**

**Tell me what the next plot should be. No one gave me one yet so I had to make one. I am already thinking of another but I won't give way the plot. It's gonna be good wahahaha.**

**Alright proceed….**

Hoof beats and Heartbeats

One day Jake and his Brat were taking a trail ride through War Drum Flats. Jake and Sam had decided to take a ride after Jake had gotten back from visiting his future college.

Jake had been thinking a lot about going to college. He had cut his hair off to impress the professors there and now wished he had not cut it. Maxine, Jake's mom had a lot to do with it. He didn't want to go to college but his parents wanted him to get an education. So he chose Criminal Justice since there wasn't really anything he was interested in except tracking, etc.

There was so much he was leaving behind, Three Ponies Ranch, Witch, his few guy buddies, and Sam…

Sam. He would miss her especially. He had a secret that he kept to himself ever since he first saw her when she came back from San Francisco.

Jake Ely was unconditionally and irrefutably in love with the girl he called Brat. No one knew not a soul and it was a wonder at that. Every time Jake was near Sam his heart started to hammer and it was hard to act normal.

He didn't want to leave Sam for 4 years away at college. Sure there'd be breaks and Summer. He would get to see her a little bit but he didn't know if he could stand being away from her for more than 2 days.

Jake wished he knew how Sam felt about him. Oh if only he wasn't so darn shy he could tell her he loved her. He didn't want to go off for college next year without her knowing.

Jake and Sam were riding silently both deep in thought. All there were the sounds of birds and a slight occasional light thundering in the distance alerting that a storm was threatening to arise soon.

Sam was the one to break the silence first, "So how did you college tour go?" she sounded a bit tranquil.

"It was interesting," Jake sighed, turning Witch his black quarter horse to the left as they headed toward some trees.

"Oh?" she said doing the same with her horse Ace. Still the tranquil voice. She sounded sad to be truthful.

Jake didn't have time to ask if something was wrong. Just then a herd of deer leapt out in front of them and made Witch spook for a second.

Sam was about to ask a question when suddenly a shot rang out from a quit close distance. A hunter shooting deer perhaps?

Pain ripped through Sam's abdomen a second later and she looked down in shocked horror.

Blood was spreading onto her clothes. The hunter shot her! Shot her by mistake.

"Dear God," Jake cried out as he saw all the blood. His heart stopped beating as her eyes met his in frightened horror.

"Help me," she whispered, eyes rolling back into her head. She fell off Ace like a rag doll.

"Samantha!" Jake scrambled off Witch and ran to her side. This couldn't be happening! Just a few minutes ago everything was fine and now his best friend's fate was flashing in front of him.

He knelt down beside her as she groaned and looked up at him.

"Jake," she croaked, "Hold me, please. I'm so scared," she winced, holding onto her middle. Blood seeped through onto her fingers. She started crying. Oh she hurt so badly. She needed Jake. He could make her feel better!

"Sshh, I'm here. It's going to be okay," Jake took Sam in his arms, holding her close. He had to get her to the hospital and phone Wyatt, Gram, and Brynna. He wouldn't let her die. He couldn't!

Sam held onto him for comfort with a sharp cry of pain as Jake lifted her up into his arms. He carried her to Witch set her on the mare, carefully.

Jake slapped Ace on the rump and he started galloping. He knew Ace would go straight to River Bend Ranch.

He mounted up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her, taking the reins.

Sam leaned back into him. Trying her best to get comfortable. She could hear Jake's heart pounding in her ears. It was a strange comfort but she was thankful for the distraction.

A man came out of the woods right then as Jake was to steer Witch off toward River Bend. He was definitely the hunter that shot Sam. Hopefully on accident. He ran toward them, looking frantic.

Jake looked down at Sam and back to the man. Sam was trying to fight consciousness. She was terrified she'd go back into a coma like last time.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know!" the man cried out, clearly innocent and not guilty of trying to murder Sam. Jake at first thought it was one of Linc Slocum's men.

Jake didn't answer; he was in too much of a hurry. He spurred Witch into a gallop out of War Drum Flats.

Hoof beats and heart beats were all Sam could hear and if she let them would lull her into a dangerous sleep of going into a coma.

Sam felt something wet hit her face and thought it was rain drops. Then she heard a sniffling sound and looked up into Jake's face and saw that he was crying or more like sobbing. The tough cowboy she knew all her life and never seen him cry before was now sobbing and his tears were dripping upon her face.

"Jake?" Sam rasped, worried about him. Why was he crying? "Why are you crying?" she winced a little as Witch's gait turned rutty on the rocks.

Jake cleared his throat, sounding embarrassed, "I—I can't lose you," he said so quietly she barely heard him, "I love you so much," she heard so very faintly.

At that moment she forgot her pain. He loved her! She had loved Jake for a long time but didn't let anyone know.

Jake heard her softly whisper, "I love you too," Before she closed her eyes in pain.

It started to pelt down rain and Jake didn't have time to think much about her answer. He had to focus on getting Sam to safety and fast.

About the time he reached River Bend they were both drenched from the rain. Sam's gunshot wound was still heavily bleeding.

Jake galloped Witch into the barn quickly and dismounted, helping Sam down.

Sam was extremely weak from the loss of blood and simply went limp and would have crumbled to the ground. Jake took her up into his arms carefully.

Sam put her arms around his neck weakly and leaned her head against Jake's chest. His heartbeat again, the sound was comforting.

"Wyatt! Grace?" Jake yelled, going up the steps, holding onto his dear Sam.

Wyatt opened the screen door in mere seconds, "What's the matter, Jake?" as soon as he asked his eyes glanced over at Sam and he already knew, "Mama, Brynna! Get out here!" he shouted, inspecting Sam's wound. "What happened?"

Jake sucked in a breath. Yet again he let her get hurt. He was to blame again. "A hunter mistook her for a deer," his voice was full of emotion and he was afraid if he said any more he would start crying again. Why in all his 18 years now was the time to cry?

"Good heavens!" Gram exclaimed as she and Brynna came out quickly.

"Take her on to the hospital in the truck, we'll be there soon," Wyatt shooed Jake, hurriedly, looking just as distressed as Jake.

Gram and Brynna had their hands pressed to their mouths in utter shock of what had happened to Sam.

Jake hurried along to Wyatt's pick-up and laid Sam in the passenger seat. By then Sam was falling asleep.

An hour driving through pouring rain but they got to the hospital finally.

"Jake?" Sam said as he lifted her from the passenger seat.

"Yes?" Jake asked quietly.

"I love you, Jake," she said hoarsely as they were coming in the door.

"I love you too," he said as the nurses started to come toward them, seeing that Sam was in trouble.

"Someone mistook her for a deer," Jake explained as they headed toward the ER.

Two nurses ran to get supplies and the doctor came in to examine Sam's wound. Sam wouldn't let go of Jake's hand.

"Well," the Doctor had it wrapped up now, "You're very lucky, Miss Forster. The bullet missed all your organs. You're free to go home," he told Sam.

Jake exhaled in relief. He was so relieved he kissed unprepared Sam just as the Doctor left.

Sam had a delayed reaction. She was shocked that Jake—Jake was kissing her!

There were whoops by the door and Jake and Sam both jumped and looked to see Wyatt, Gram, and Brynna at the door laughing at them.

Sam was so happy she couldn't feel her wound any more. Jake Ely her best friend was finally in love with her.

Wyatt shook his head. Everyone knew those two would get together eventually. Everyone knew by the way they always looked at each other that they would be together one day.

Sam didn't mind getting shot if that was what made Jake realize he loved her. She was too happy to care.


End file.
